Ne pas mélanger avec de l'alcool
by Black Cat XD
Summary: /OS en cadeau pour Ewylyn/ Un accident survient avec une potion de Vexen et certains membres de l'organisation se trouvent à être rajeunis et qui dois s'en occuper? Le pauvre Zexion... Une jolie pagaille en vu...


Le voici, le voilà: Le OS en cadeau pour Ewylyn!

Désolé pour le retard (quoique j'avais pas donné de date...XD)

Donc la demande était:  
Personnages : Axel - Demyx - Xigbar - Zexion - Roxas (mes préférés) -Marluxia - Vexen  
Histoire: Vexen qui rate une expérience et Zexion est obligé de faire la nounou car tous les autres sont redevenus gamins !

À disclamer: Les perso sont à Square Enix, mais je me permais de les emprunter pour les faire souffrir un peu... l'idée d'histoire est à Ewylyn, qui a gagné un prix de participation^^

Bonne lecture à tous! J'espère que ça vous plaira^^

* * *

**Ne pas mélanger avec de l'alcool**

Un certain chaos régnait dans l'Illusicitadelle ce matin-la. Le genre de désordre qui ne pouvait cesser que lorsque le supérieur ou un autre des fondateurs rentrerait, ou encore la présence de Saix… Avec un caractère comme le sien, ça aide toujours à calmer les autres.

Vexen faisait tranquillement des expérimentations douteuses dans «son» labo, manipulations que seul lui comprenait, du moins, c'est ce que les autres espéraient. Malgré les bruits, il restait cloitré dans son antre, car tous savent très bien qu'Axel l'aurait envoyé sur les roses, surement celles de Marluxia, question de mettre plus d'action…

Le rouquin avait décidé de d'occuper son temps libre avec une quête plus que risquée, voir même périlleuse, avec ses acolytes, Roxas et Demyx… Ils avaient d'ailleurs concocté un plan infaillible, défiant l'imagination : s'introduire en douce dans la chambre de Xigbar et lui subtiliser une bouteille d'alcool, après avoir démarré une longue conversation entre le borgne et Flower Power.

Pendant ce temps, Zexion lisait tranquillement, callé confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré au fond de la bibliothèque. Essayant de se concentrer, il ne réussit malheureusement pas à se couper des cris de rage de l'Archer, ayant sans doute encore surpris les trois imbéciles dans sa chambre… Puis le hurlement d'effroi du jardinier dont les plantes horribles furent sans doutes sauvagement piétinées par les pourchassés et leur poursuivant… Un pseudo-silence revint avant que le bruit peu rassurant d'une explosion résonne dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Suivie par… des pleurs?

Intrigué, le Conspirateur délaissa son bouquin pour aller voir qui pleurait comme un gamin. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le laboratoire, il y découvrit ce qui devait rester après qu'une tornade soit passée : débris de toute sorte jonchant le sol, poussière, morceaux de murs arrachés… Et dans ce désastre pas très naturel, un petit bout de chou blond, les cheveux en bataille, d'à peine deux ans était assis, ses grands yeux bleus baignés de larmes. Il portait un manteau de l'organisation.

- Mais qui es-tu, toi? Questionna le numéro VI.

Un cri de rage interrompit et les interrogations et les pleurs.

- Espèces d'imbéciles! À cause de vous mes expériences sont ruinées! Hurlait un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts globuleux, trop grands, emplis de rage.

Le jeune attrapa un autre garçon, aux cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval, portant un bandeau de pirate sur son œil droit. Le blond le secoua sans ménagement :

- Tu es supposé être un des fondateurs! Mais tu es aussi con que les néophytes!

Zexion comprit alors que ces enfants devant lui étaient en fait les membres de l'organisation. La poussière se dissipa finalement pour qu'il puisse voir que Demyx, Axel et Marluxia avaient aussi rajeuni. Ils étaient en train de se relever.

- Heu… Vexen? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

La version jeune du Savant se tourna vers lui et commença à expliquer, de son air dédaigneux :

- Ces crétins sont arrivés en courant dans mon labo, fuyant avec une bouteille de ce breuvage vulgaire qu'est l'alcool…

- Hey! Je vais t'en faire moi un breuvage vulgaire! C'était un cognac vieilli en fut… que je réservais pour une occasion spéciale…

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au fait qu'un gamin d'une douzaine d'années parle de ce type de breuvage avec autant de ferveur….

- Et ce crétin de pyromane a décidé de lancer la bouteille au plus jeune, qui l'a échappée dans mon chaudron dans lequel je fabriquais une solution pour une expérience. Ce qui a causé la déflagration et notre changement d'état.

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient un gros problème… Non seulement le lab était en ruine, mais le rajeunissement de près de la moitié des membres posait également problème…

- Hé Zexion! T'aurais pas grandi? Demanda le petit rouquin, les petits yeux verts malicieux.

Il n'avait visiblement pas encore compris. Regardant les autres avant de s'examiner lui-même, il réalisa enfin:

- Oh merde…

- Tu peux le dire pauvre dégénéré de néophyte! Cria le scientifique tout en secouant l'autre comme un prunier.

Le plus jeune, dont les larmes avaient recommencé à couler se réfugia derrière Zexion, attrapant un pan de son manteau pour s'y cacher la figure.

- Peur…

- Hé Vex…. J'ai toujours cru que t'étais moins laid quand tu étais jeune… à ce que je vois c'est vraiment pas le cas! Déclara un petit Assassin.

Demyx éclata d'un rire joyeux, ce qui tira aussi un sourire du numéro XIII. Tout ça était bien mignon, mais il était fortement préférable qu'ils retrouvent leur état d'origine avant que Xemnas ne revienne. Bien sur, le bibliophile aurait pu ne pas se mêler de cette histoire… mais qui aurait droit aux blâmes s'il y avait la pagaille? Lui, bien-sur! Retrouvant son sens pratique, il demanda au Savant s'il était possible d'inverser le processus.

- Oui, il faudra seulement recréer les bonnes conditions… par contre ça pourrait prendre du temps car nous n'avons pas rajeuni du même nombre d'années… Probablement du à notre position par rapport à l'explosion : les numéros II et XIII et moi-même étant les plus près nous avons été les plus affectés.

- Mais pourtant l'écart d'âge entre Roxas et les autres semble normal…

- Oui, car je crois que la potion ne retourne pas plus loin que deux ans… ensuite, c'est le comportement qui est affecté…

Il fouilla le bazar pour finalement réussir à trouver un calepin et un stylo. Il commença à noter certain trucs :

- Donc… Roxas a 2 ans… Demyx environ 5-6 ans… Axel…

- A enfin le même âge physique que mental, coupa l'Archer.

- 8 ans, continua le blond. Marluxia a 9-10 ans… et nous une douzaine d'années…

Il commença à marcher autour de la pièce prenant des mesures sur la position de chacun au moment de l'incident. Pendant ce temps Mélopée et Rafale s'étaient approchés du petit blond.

- Ça va Roxy? Fit le roux. Tu me reconnais? Tu sais, Axel? Go it memorized?

Le plus jeune regarda son interlocuteur avec fascination. Éclatant de rire, il s'approcha et attrapa les cheveux en pics de l'autre garçon.

- Aaaaaah! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Surprit par le cri, le petit se réfugia de nouveau derrière le Conspirateur, qui n'avait pas du tout porté attention aux jeunes. Essayant de trouver une solution…

- Je crois qu'il t'a pris pour un clown! Remarqua le rosé.

Axel, plutôt frustré, voulu mettre feu au maître des fleurs… il essaya, mais rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya, toujours rien… Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa frustration. Voyant ce qu'il faisait, le musicien tenta aussi d'user de ses pouvoirs, sans résultat… Il se concentra sur l'apparition de son sitar, ce qu'il regretta lorsque l'arme lui tomba sur la tête, l'écrasant légèrement.

- Hé! N'essayez pas d'utiliser vos armes dans cet état bande de crétins! Hurla le Savant. Avec votre taille actuelle c'est trop risqué et votre jugement est plus affecté que normalement… Et pour ce qui est des pouvoirs, vous êtes trop jeunes pour qu'ils soient apparus…

Les larmes aux yeux, Axel alla bouder la perte de sa maîtrise dans un coin. En fait, il cherchait quelque chose qu'il avait cru apercevoir en entrant dans le laboratoire, plus tôt…

Pendant ce temps le plus jeune essayait de se mettre toutes sortes de choses dans la bouche. Ce que Zexion tentait désespérément d'arrêter… il ne manquerait plus qu'un membre meure étouffeé, ou empoisonné… Alors que Demyx et Marluxia avaient commencé à se battre pour… Être le roi du tas de débris? Ils étaient sans doutes plus affectés qu'il n'avait cru au départ…

L'homme les sépara, tout en trainant le petit blond par la main, afin d'éviter l'ingestion de trucs douteux… Il avait besoin d'aide pour surveiller les morveux, jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre…

Il se rappela qu'il y avait encore un membre dans la citadelle. Attrapant le sitariste et Clef du Destin par les mains, il dit à l'Assassin et au roux de le suivre. Ce dernier revint vers eux en fourrant un objet dans sa poche, mais personne n'y porta attention.

Ils se rendirent devant une porte, la reconnaissant Demyx commença à trembler, le stress étant communicant, les larmes montèrent aux yeux du plus jeune. Zexion frappa finalement, espérant que l'habitante de la chambre soit là. La blonde au caractère électrique ouvrit et jeta un regard mauvais sur eux.

- Larxène, on a un petit problème et…

- je vois ça…

- … j'aimerais avoir de l'aide pour les surveiller…

- Pour qu'ensuite tu me plante là? Et que je devienne mère monoparentale de ces morveux? Non merci!

Elle claqua alors la porte, sans laisser l'autre ajouter quoi que ce soit… L'homme ne s'était pas attendu à beaucoup d'aide de sa part… mais quand même.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner voir les deux autres au lab, lorsqu'une odeur fort désagréable lui parvint aux narines, au moment où Axel déclarait :

- Je crois qu'il il a quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un changement de couche…

- Larxène? Tu pou…

- Non! Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

- Toujours aussi charmante! Remarqua le rouquin.

Zexion se sentait coincé, il n'y avait pas de couches dans la citadelle, il devait aller en acheter, en trainant les enfants avec lui… car il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls dans le bâtiment… Prenant rapidement une décision, il repassa par le labo pour y laisser Axel, autrement dit celui qui risquait le plus de faire des problèmes dans un magasin… Mais Vexen et Xigbar refusèrent catégoriquement de le surveiller… donc l'homme marchanda pour leur laisser Marluxia et Roxas… Tout en demandant de surveiller le petit dernier afin qu'il ne mange pas n'importe quoi…

-0-0-0-

- Mais pas besoin de me surveiller! Rouspétait le rouquin. Je suis assez grand pour me garder!

- Et bien prouve le en arrêtant de chialer…

- T'es cassé Ax! Commenta le musicien avec un grand rire,

Zexion traina les deux jusque devant les couches. Où il lâcha leur main le temps d'étudier quel type conviendrait le mieux à Roxas. Il resta un moment à regarder différents paquets, jusqu'à ce qu'une commis l'interrompe :

- Excusez-moi monsieur? Est-ce que ces enfants sont à vous?

Elle ramenait un petit roux et un petit châtain, avec chacun une auréole de chocolat autour de la bouche.

- Ils ont volé des barres de friandises avant de faire une course de paniers, qui s'est terminée dans la pyramide de conserves…

Le Conspirateur attrapa des couches et les jeunes. Il paya les dégâts et ses achats, tout en réfléchissant à une punition pour les deux garnements…

Finalement de retour à L'Illusiocitadelle, le jeune homme amena Clef du destin afin de lui changer les fesses, oubliant les autres morveux. Il dut se boucher le nez, puisque qu'une odeur du genre ce n'est pas génial lorsqu'on a l'odorat développé… Alors qu'il avait à peine finit de changer la couche, l'Assassin entra en criant dans la pièce :

- Zexion! Axel arrête pas d'essayer de mettre le feu à mes cheveux!

- Mais il n'a plus de pouvoir?

- Il a un briquet! Et Demyx se promène en sous-vêtement dans les couloirs…

- heu… une chose à la fois… je vais commencer par finir d'habiller… ROXAS? Il est passé où?

La panique s'empara de l'intello : il devait retrouver le blondinet avant que n'arrive quelque chose de grave. Il se rendit tout d'abord au labo pour mettre les autres au courant de la disparition du treizième membre, en profitant pour prendre des nouvelles de l'avancement de la solution à cette situation qui n'avait que trop duré… Personne ne l'avait vu, le jeune homme alla donc le chercher ailleurs.

C'est alors qu'il pensa qu'il aurait largement préféré être en mission pour une fois…

-0-0-0-

Pendant qu'un certain conspirateur était à la poursuite d'un garçon disparu, Axel tentait de mettre le feu aux cheveux de Vexen. Qui en réponse se contenta de geler le fameux briquet que le roux avait trouvé dans les décombres plus tôt…

- Mais Pourquoi toi tu peux utiliser ton pouvoir? C'est pas juste!

- Parce que je suis plus vieux, maintenant va t'occuper plus loin!

Son jouet étant maintenant inutilisable et frustré par la réplique du Savant, Rafale sortit des allumettes de sa poche et fit un autre essai sur une tignasse rose…

Pendant ce temps, Vexen essayait de résoudre un autre mystère scientifique :

- Xigbar? Lorsque nous nous somme rencontrés, tu n'avais pas de cache-œil…

- En effet.

- Donc jeune, tu ne devais pas en avoir non plus?

- Ah… c'est vrai… J'en ai pris l'habitude… répliqua l'archer en retirant son bandeau.

La lumière lui brûlant la rétine, il remit l'accessoire en place après s'être un peu roulé par terre de douleur.

Ce petit épisode n'intéressa nullement le pyromane et sa victime potentielle (tant que Marly court, ses cheveux sont saufs. L'Assassin, voulant faire cesser la situation, fit apparaître sa faux pour menacer son poursuivant, qui n'en fut aucunement impressionné… C'est avec une joie pas contenue du tout qu'il attrapa ses armes à son tour. Ayant de la difficulté à les tenir, il échappa un de ses chakrams sur son pied, au moment ou le rosé s'écroulait sous son énorme faux.

- Bande de crétins congénitaux! Je vous avais spécifié de pas les sortir!

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de crétins congénitaux? Hurla le rouquin en balançant l'arme qu'il avait encore dans les mains par la tête du Savant Glacial.

Le blond réussit à se protéger avec un pic de glace. Il emprisonna ensuite les pieds de l'autre garçon dans la glace, pour l'empêcher de nuire à ses manipulations. Ce dernier protesta, mais n'ayant pas d'alliés, il se tut en cherchant une tactique afin de se sortir de là… Ne trouvant rien, il commença à jouer avec ses allumettes.

- C'est presque prêt, déclara le scientifique au borgne. Il manque qu'une bouteille d'alcool et les autres.

- Quoi? Mais t'avais pas dis que ça prenait une bouteille!

- C'est logique pourtant. Les autres ingrédients doivent être les antagonistes de ceux de la potion originelle, mais l'amorce doit être la même.

- Épargne moi ce charabia… de toute façon il est hors de question que je fournisse la moindre goutte d'alcool…

- Tu n'as pas l'âge permis pour en boire… et tu risques de te faire voler ta réserve par des jeunes…

Après une réflexion sur toute cette histoire, l'Archer se décida à aller chercher une de ces précieuses bouteilles. Pendant ce temps, le numéro IV alla à la recherche des autres, laissant les deux jeunes près du chaudron. Ce qui était imprudent, surtout de la part d'un homme, ou plutôt d'un garçon de science. Axel avait peut-être toujours les pieds dans la glace, mais l'autre regardait la mixture avec un intérêt peu rassurant…

-0-0-0-

Zexion cherchait désespérément les deux plus jeunes, espérant de tout cœur que rien ne leur était arrivé. Il ouvrait les portes les unes après les autres, mais rien… et quelle idée d'avoir autant de portes dans la citadelle? Alors qu'il en refermait une, une voix pas très charmante derrière lui le fit sursauter :

- Zexion! Espèce d'irresponsable!

Se retournant, l'homme reconnu La Nymphe, qui trainait Roxas et Demyx, le premier en couche et le second en boxer. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'ils avaient tous leurs morceaux. Prenant un air sévère, il les gronda un peu pendant que la blonde repartait à ses occupations, après avoir bien sermonné le bibliophile.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Je me suis inquiété!

- On voulait se baigner, répondit le sitariste, comme si ça allait de soi.

L'homme les ramena vers le labo. En chemin, ils croisèrent Vexen, venu leur annoncer que tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. Cependant, à ce moment un bruit d'explosion vint le contredire. Se précipitant vers les lieux du bruit, ils trouvèrent deux garçons de 2 ans, un roux et l'autre rosé. Il y avait aussi Xigbar qui protégeait une bouteille plus loin, il avait encore perdu quelques années… Mais il était encore capable d'expliquer que l'Assassin avait essayer de voler de la potion pour faire mourir Xemnas de vieillesse et pouvoir commander l'organisation et qu'à ce moment Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avait lancé une allumette pour l'arrêter, mais elle était tombée dans le chaudron, ce qui les avait rajeunis dans un autre explosion…

- Et toi? Tu faisais quoi à ce moment? Demanda le Savant, suspicieux.

- Tu sauras que ma réserve n'est pas éternelle! Alors je protégeais ma bouteille…

- Tu aurais peut-être pu protéger la solution de vieillissement! Maintenant on doit tout recommencer! Je dois même refaire de calculs puisque l'âge de ces imbéciles heureux a encore changé! Et introduire la variante du feu!

Pendant tout ce discourt, le numéro IV avait secoué l'Archer sans ménagement. Zexion se tapa le front, désespéré par cette situation qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin…

Après que le blond ait relâché sa prise, ils convinrent d'enfermer les morveux dans une cage de glace, le temps qu'ils finissent de tout repréparer. Une fois que ce fut enfin prêt, les plus vieux tentèrent de positionner tout le monde… mais les jeunes partirent à la course dans le couloir…

Le bibliophile faillit percuter Xemnas, complètement éberlué par la troupe d'enfants qui venait de passer. Regardant le jeune homme avec un air sévère qui signifiait clairement : « peu importe ce qui c'est passé, règle ça au plus vite!» Lorsque Xigbar et Vexen passèrent, l'argenté décida d'aller s'enfermer dans le bureau, ne voulant rien savoir des incompétents peuplant son organisation.

Ils attrapèrent les garnements, les ramenant un labo, Vexen les immobilisa avec son éléments aux endroits appropriés… Le numéro VI sortit de la pièce, ne revenant qu'après qu'une nouvelle détonation se soit fait entendre. Il constata avec soulagement que tous semblaient avoir retrouvé leur état normal.

- Ma tête! Se plaignit Roxas.

- Hey Roxy, on peut dire que t'était chou lorsque t'était jeune, lança le roux.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu te rappelles pas? On a été rajeunis… d'ailleurs vous étiez pas là quand Barbie a essayé de voler de la potion…

- Hum… ceux qui ont trop rajeuni ont oublié ce qui s'est passé, analysa le Savant.

Zexion, quant à lui, n'était pas prêt d'oublier le moindre instant de l'enfer qu'avait été cette journée…

* * *

Alors? Dis-moi que tu as aimé... *puppuy eyes* (ce qui est contradictoire pour un chat noir... yeux de chat botté alors?)

Merci à ma bêta Ariani Lee pour ses corrections et ses commentaires sympa^^


End file.
